Everlasting Disaster
by lovingmailiaf
Summary: Edward's leaving leads to Bella's pain. Immortals running into her life and mental institutions hurting her. She says she sees Edward, but it isn't as it seems. I KNOW THERE HAVE BEEN MANY 'EDWARD LEAVE' BUT THAT'S ONLY FOR HER INSTITUTION PART!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to break this down into chapters. I won't update the entire thing in this one day but I'll do the first few chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER none of us own twilight unless Stephanie Meyers is reading so neither do I….**

**Chapter 1**

My heart felt like it was ripped open and shuddered into pieces like glass. My stomach was tingling. I could barely hold myself up. Tears ran out of my eyes and blurred my vision. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

I blinked away the tears and looked into his eyes. His smile made it tell me it was real… I saw nothing in his eyes that showed he was joking. He was dead serious.

"Please…" I whispered in sobs. "Tell me everything you said to me wasn't real… I don't want to live knowing that this is true. You don't have to stay… just make me believe you actually loved me."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"If you wont… then kill me. It'd be much less pain if you did," I said getting out the pocket knife Charlie gave me. I held it out for him to grab.

He did then opened it. I tried keeping my eyes open but I wanted this to be a dream. He threw it towards me and I flinched when it hit something. I opened my eyes and I was stuck in a tree.

"I don't care about you enough to kill you," he said. "So you have to live in pain." He disappeared and I fell to my knees. My arms clutched around my stomach. The rain came down harder. Replaying what happened in my head made me cry as hard as I could. I tried getting up and searched for Edward, but he was long gone.

I tripped over a branch and fell on a fallen tree. The branches that were out made cuts on my face. I continued crying and leaned on the trunk, sliding to the ground. A cut was created on my back but I ignored it and cured into a ball, sobbing.

"Why…? Why, Edward? Why would you do this to me?"

I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up and was being carried towards my house by Sam. Everyone looked towards this way and Sam let me down. Charlie came running towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Don't do that to me again," he said.

"I won't," I said.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up," he said putting a blanket over me.

I walked towards the door everyone thankful for my return. Jacob came up and gave me a hug.

"Where were you?" he asked. "What happened?" He seemed mad.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said and went inside.

I took a shower then got ready for bed. I laid on my bed and tried going to sleep hearing everyone talk about what might've happened to me. Tears filled my eyes. Charlie walked in and looked at me.

"What happened?" he pleaded. "Please tell me."

"Edward and I… broke up," I said. He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed.

"He was just a boy, sweetie." I closed my eyes and turned towards him.

"I guess it's just another teenager thing." He kissed my forehead then left.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I looked straight ahead of me and saw Edward standing in a stone arch. He was wearing a tux and smiled when he saw me. I smiled back and ran towards him._

_We held each other tightly and he kissed my neck._

_"Blue is a nice color on you," he started. "But don't you think black would be better for a funeral?" I leaned back._

_There was darkness all around me. The bodies of my friends and family laying on the ground around us._

_I looked up at Edward, only to see his bloodshot red eyes staring down at me with a grin. He held me tight so I couldn't get loose._

_I tried to move but I couldn't. He bit down as hard as he can onto my neck_.

I woke up screaming and Charlie rushed into my room. I started crying and he held me.

"It's just a bad dream," he said trying to comfort me. I curled up in his chest.

**So actually this one part is pretty short so it may be like 5 chapter then going on to the rest of the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes two chapters. I'm doing the entire thing today and continue writing after!**

**DISCLAIMER I do not own twilight even though it's like my favorite book and I write all about it.**

**Chapter 2**

I got dressed then drove towards school in my beat-up truck. I tried to keep my mind off seeing the Cullens. They've had their fun… what happens now? Edward will go towards their next entertainment when they leave in two weeks.

I got to school and parked where everyone else wasn't. I turned off the car and sat there for a while. My hands seemed they couldn't get off the steering wheel.

I closed my eyes for a while then got out of the car. Everyone already knew what happened and they were getting ready to flirt. I leaned on my truck and read my book; trying to get my head cleared. But every time my eyes would close, even for a second… I'd see Edward's bloodshot red eyes from my dream. I'd be reading, but I didn't pay any attention to the words. It was like I was reading last night over and over again.

His silver Volvo pulled up next to my car. I looked up at it as they all got out. Edward's face was the usual 'stay away' face he did even when we were dating, if you call tricking people dating. I put my book in my backpack then went up to Edward.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and everyone left.

"What?" he asked.

"Was it real?"

"What real?"

"Last night… everything you said… was that real?"

"Of course it was," he said holding my chin smiling. Then he walked away. I closed my eyes and just wished I hadn't even talked to him in the first place.

I looked towards him and his family.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked Edward and could immediately see the hatred and boredom in his eyes as I came once again.

"Fine," he said. Somehow I expected him to say it in a mean way that would want me to break up into tears. Then he'd just laugh at me as every girl in school makes moves at him. And he finally after a few months he'll accept it.

We stopped at the gate around the forest. I leaned on it and my eyes already were piling up with tears. Trying to blink them away Edward said, "Is everything OK?"

A slight piece of hope came into to me that last night might've been a nightmare. My nightmares have been so vivid it was practically real.

I turned around as my eyes were filling up and tears dropped out. The back of his hands brushed away the tears on my cheeks. I started sobbing and looked down at the ground.

"Was last night real? Or just one of my dreams?" I asked in between sobs. He grabbed my chin gently, lifting my face to make me look into his eyes.

"Why would it be?"

At first, I was relived until—

"I mean, it's very obvious I would never want to be with someone like you," he said his face centimeters from mine. "Who would?" he laughed. "Really, the only good value you have of anyone is your beauty. And even that isn't that high."

"Why are you—"

"My one real love, she is someone to die for. Unlike you. You're nothing to me and you never were. You thought I was different from normal boys. But, as you can see I'm just like them."

"Then what's stopping you from killing me right now? You've always said my blood appealed to you. You don't care, then… feast."

"Just like I said in the forest, I don't care enough to kill you, luv." He brushed his lips against mine as he left and I held myself back from actually kissing him.

Then I started crying, sliding down to the cold, wet grass. I stayed there until the bell rang and I walked over to my first class, trying to take away the evidence of me ever crying. I got there just in time before the bell rang.

The whole class time it was hard for me to pay attention. My mind kept wandering to that one night. Edward's word repeating in my head. And every time I close my eyes I see his serious face that carried anger and happiness. Who knows what the happiness is about…?

It was so hard to try to hide my emotions. Who knew this could be so hard for me. It's just another teenage thing, right? Everything that has happened all ends up in one big lie. The guy ends up being a jerk and leaves the girl to hang there, their hearts frayed.

I look down at the desk as I played with my pencil in my fingers. Lunch came along slowly and I got a lunch I probably won't eat. I sat at a table that was farthest away from Edward's.

**So not much to say but I might work on a different story. Not one on fanfiction so don't me mad if I forget to update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next Friday has come fast. Having even worst nightmares than before. Today is the last day I'll see Edward. Two weeks he stays, then by the time school ends they're never coming back. I hate Edward but I also love him. I don't know which of those are stronger, but right now I can't think about it today.

I went over to my locker and grabbed the books I needed. There was a sudden pain in my head and the room started spinning. I almost fell but ended up leaning on the wall. After it went away I continued walking and enter the classroom.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out of their seats. I went out and another headache came, but bigger. I let out a small groan and I fell over. Something caught me and I looked up to see Edward holding me.

"Are you okay?" he asked standing me upright. I stared into his eyes and remembered his words again._ I don't care enough about you to kill you._

"Since when did you ever care," I said harshly and quickly turned, running off while wiping away the tears.

That one moment I just had a rush that made me think I was imagining things and today is actually Monday. But, my eyes opened and I've finally just remembered that he'll always never love me like I thought he did. Today is his last day, and I wish for just one second he would come back.

I walked through the halls and into the lunch area, my head a little dizzy but I shook it off. As I continued walking my head continued to hurt more. I tried to ignore it but it was too strong.

As I walked into the cafeteria my head hurt intensely. I fell down as my head started bleeding, leaning against the wall. As I fell against the floor blood flooded out of my mouth and piled up all around the floor. Then soon enough everything went black.

I woke up and was in a hospital. Charlie and Renee were hovering over me waiting for me to awake. I looked to the side and saw the Cullens sitting on the chairs. When I saw them looking at me my heart tore into pieces.

What would this mean? Are they here just to watch my pain or what? Just hoping this would be the end of my days.

I looked up at Charlie and Renee.

"Can you give me a minute with Edward?" I asked meaning it to everyone. They all left accept Edward. He came over to me and sat at the end of the bed, rubbing my leg.

Tears already started forming in my eyes. I so hoped the reason why I'm here is because of the James accident. That everything was fake. And the more Edward is here staring into my eyes, it make me believe it even more.

"Was it a dream?" I asked him as tears came running off my face.

"What did you see?" he asked as he went and stood in front of me, holding my hand.

"You left me. Told me you didn't love me and everything was for your own entertainment. I wanted to be killed but you told me… You didn't care enough about me—"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he said as he leaned to my forehead and kissed it. His lips trailed down my face and to my ear. "It was real." Then he started laughing as he got up and went towards the door. He left and I sat there staring at the ceiling.

Then I started crying hardly. Then Alice came in alone. She sat on the bed and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"What would you think that?" I said holding my legs to my chest.

"Look, it isn't your fault… What Edward does it's his own responsibility. It's impossible to be your fault."

"No… It is." Alice sighed and stood up.

"We're leaving tomorrow… Just please let everything go."

"Tomorrow? I thought you'd be gone by the time I awoke."

"Lucky for us Aro postponed the time to three more weeks."

"Then where are you guys going?"

"We're going to the Volturi… You've been in a coma for those three weeks. I hope you'll be fine." Then she disappeared. I sat up as Charlie and Renee walked in.

"I'm sorry…" Renee said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_I looked down at my feet, buried in the sand. Wind blew in my hair as I looked back up. I felt cold arms around me and lips on my forehead. I held onto his arms and looked back at him. His face was glowing in the sunlight._

_"C'mon," he said kissing me then pulled me into the water. I ran in with him as we were all laughing and happy for once. We fell and got soaking wet._

_We stared into each other's eyes for a while then we kissed. We leaned back and looked at each other, smiling._

_"I love you," he said. We leaned in again. Then suddenly I'm somewhere else. In the dark. Chained to the wall. An only spotlight on me._

_Edward walks into the light and I just sat and stared. He laughs and I see a knife in his hands with blood stains. He looks up at me and leans, his arms on each side of me. I look into his eyes, they were perfectly topaz. Then he held up the knife._

_"Edward!" I yelled. "Stop! Please!" He yelled as he stabbed my heart._

I shot up in my bed and just started crying, holding my knees to my chest. Hiding my head in between and wishing I could disappear. Edward was my entire life. And he's gone now.

I raised my head and sat at the edge of my bed. I combed my bangs to my right side with my hand. Clutching to the side of the bed I remembered some things Edward has told me before.

"My vampire soul is dammed. When I die I'm in an eternal dark, burning, paralyzed, lonely world. All alone of no existence at all. I would never want to put you through something like that."

"If I were to even get one single molecule into you… that would be the end. Any touch between us would kill you. We would have to be separated. For eternity Bella. I'm truly in love with you and I never want to lose you."

"I've done it before… To an innocent person… And she almost got lost. But instead she crossed over and was revived. It wasn't the first and the others they all were in there and are still stuck inside… I'm not trying to scare you, but if something were to go different I would have to leave."

I opened my eyes and quickly got dressed. As I ran downstairs and outside, I slipped on my jacket. I didn't bother to use my truck and I ran as fast as I could towards Edward's house.

I got to their house and their garage was open. They were ready to leave but when Edward saw me he came. Everyone else shut their doors and looked towards us.

"What don't you get about stay away!" he yelled pushing me off to the side.

Then he ran back to his car and everyone got in their own. They started driving but I stood in front of Edward's. He stopped and then gave a sign to let his family go on. I walked over to his window and started at him. His anger continued to grow and his eyes turned black.

"I figured it out," I said and looked into his eyes. "You could've just told me instead of putting on this act. I would've understood!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked a bit calmer.

"Why you guys are leaving. I just don't know why you just didn't tell me the truth."

"Exactly what are you trying to say."

"You didn't have to lie to me about anything anymore. And you surely didn't need to make up this big lie that wants me to just… kill myself. I don't know what would happen to me without you…"

"Bella, please be specific."

"I'm talking about what might happen if I may get dammed along with you. I figured it out. And…"

I took a pause looking down at the ground. I took a step back and clutched my shoulders.

"I can't think like that and you can't either." I said looking up at him again. "I know that you're just trying to protect me but by you leaving me I'll be sitting here in the open available for anything to happen. You will never be able to protect me from far away.

"But you also don't have to leave because you think I'll be stuck in that eternal abyss. Look at how far we've been together nothing has happened and nothing will."

"Nothing? What about vampires attacking?"

"But you saved me and you can save me if you just"—tears started forming in my eyes and my voice cracking—"stay. At this point right now I don't care if I'll be dammed. Stop worrying about my soul because it won't last any longer if you leave! I will be in that abyss if you do leave! When will you understand you can't protect me from the world? If it is my destiny for me to stay then I stay! If not…! Then that is that!

"But I know for sure what is destiny… I'm in love with you Edward and I'm not sure what to do with my life if you're not in it," I cried.

"Look, I can't tell you"—he took a long pause and didn't continue. Then he started laughing and looked up at me. "That speech of yours was real nice, but not real. If I leave it leaves you in pain and that's my point." He drove off and I heard him laugh. "Destiny…"

I stood there alone now as Edward's laughing faded away in the distance. My heart disappearing. A black hole in my chest and I feel like nothing anymore.

Everything my life has gone to has gone away with Edward. Especially my heart. He played me like a piano. Making me believe the words he's told me. Of how much he loved and cared about me. Telling me of the eternal abysses. I even bet he'd like me to stay there. But, lucky for him, I'm already there.

I finally broke down and cried out what I have left of me. My heart throbbing as I fall to the ground and clutch my arms around my stomach filled of butterflies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**October**

**November**

**December**

**January**

Four months have passed and I still feel as if I'm gone. Nothing has helped me even when Charlie puts me in therapy. Nothing will help me heal this broken heart.

I sat down outside on the bench and just looked at my street. Gray clouds shading everything and rain falling from them. All of a sudden this guy came up and looked at me directly in the eyes. His blood red. I stood up and stared at him for a while.

I stood there immobile looking into his eyes as he leaned on the wall. His eyes stared right at mine and I could see how much he needed blood. I was afraid and tried to wonder what could happen.

Yet… somehow I was glad to see a vampire. It tells me that Edward was real. The past four months I wished I could have a clue that he is. That it wasn't just a dream I suddenly awoke from. I took a step forward.

"Not afraid," he said trying to resist his thirst.

"I've known about people like you…" I said. I took another step and he charged at me. He didn't bite but held my head in his hands. His eyes stared right into mine and I couldn't help but stare back.

I woke up and was in a stone dungeon. All around me my friends and family were chained to the wall yelling and screaming. I stood up and started turning. Seeing _everyone_ I know who are alive. Some have already rotted in this place.

I felt someone hold onto me from behind. When I looked back I saw Edward's face.

"Edward?" I asked turning to face him. "What's going on."

"You have to get out. NOW!" He yelled then disappeared.

The guy and others came in and stood next to each one of us.

"This must happen," the leader said and held me back. "You may _feast_." Everyone faced towards them and bit down on their necks.

"NO!" I screamed trying to get out of his hold. "Let go of me!" The place looked like it was vibrating but I continued to scream and struggle to get out of the hold. Then I saw a different world.

I wasn't being held anymore and I fell to the ground. White roses were surrounding me where I landed. I stood up and saw where I was. The sun was out and shining directly at the meadow. I turned in a circle closing my eyes. How could I be here? One answer: I'm dead. But the one thing that is missing of this fantasy is Edward.

If only he was here. It would be complete and we would start from the beginning. Hopefully it'd be better this time. Where we actually really love each other.

I looked around then up at the moon. It was an eclipse even though it was so bright and sunny. A black spot with red glows surrounding it.

"Bit beautiful, isn't it," someone said. I turned around in alarm and saw Edward standing there smiling at me. "But not as quite beautiful as you."

"What?" I asked. "I thought you hated me. What changed?"

"Well… Like I have said, it was an act."

"Why?"

"To remember and create this…" he said spreading out his hands. "Our fantasy… But not for long."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up and little light shined through the small window on the left. The walls were painted white. Nothing else but a bed in this room. Everything white, no color at all. I held my blanket and bit it in my mouth.

I lifted my knees to my chest and hid my head. As I started crying my 'watcher' came inside along with my doctor and therapist. They rolled a tray in with my medicine and water. I took the pills then curled back into a ball.

"You will never leave unless you can come out with what's happened," my therapist said.

But I can't say anything. It haunts me and I'll never be able to let it out. It'll all be worse if I do. I'd stay here even longer.

"We'll talk more about it when you have your appointment in an hour. Be ready." She tried to sound comforting but came out as a command.

I know for sure she hates me and doesn't care about me at all. After the doctor checked me they left except my watcher.

"Why do you torture yourself?" he asked.

"I don't have a choice they can't find out what I know," I cried into my chest.

"You'll never get out of this institution unless you come out. They need your help, Bella."

"I'll never tell… I promised."

"You have to come out of your shell. It's how you get out."

"I can't come out… not now, not like this. I can't."

"You have to. Don't you see? Why do you torture yourself?"

"It's how I survive!" I screamed pushing him away sitting up. "If I tell then it'll be the end! I can't say a word, I promised him!" I felt my gut tighten and tears pile up in my eyes. "I can't just tell! I can't say a word! It'll end badly!"

I threw a fit. I threw everything that I could at my watcher. As he tried blocking everything I kicked and scratched. I was filled with rage. The doctors came in with a shot. I grabbed it from them and injected one of them.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled fighting them.

Most people going down. Sweat came down my face and tears flowed out my eyes. I screamed and yelled as loud as I could. I thrashed when someone caught me and they flew to walls. My therapist ran in and held my shoulder as I threw someone.

Then I broke down and cried, curling into a ball underneath the therapist. She just got up and grabbed a shot. She bent down next to me and injected me.

**Edward's Perspective**

I laid on my bed, eyes closed as I listened to Bella's Lullaby. It's almost been a whole year since I last saw Bella. When I broke her heart and ran off. Alice walked in and tried to get me up.

"C'mon! I'm sure she's fine," she said pulling me up. I yanked off my headphones and looked at her.

"How can you be sure," I said looking into her mind.

"Go ahead look, I never peeked. But I'm sure she'll be okay."

I leaned on the wall and looked down at the ground. Closing my eyes I pictured where she could be by now. In college going on with a new boyfriend, totally forgetting about me. Moving on.

Alice put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't stress about it. Not to be ruthless, but it was your choice. And it has consequences."

"I know… but it was to keep her safe."

"Was it necessary for you to lie? She might've understood."

"I had too, you don't understand how stubborn she is." She sighed then turned back to the door.

"Well, we're back in Forks because of Carlisle's files he needs. Can you try to act normal. It bad enough we're back and don't look one bit different."

I turned back around and sat back onto my bed. Playing her lullaby over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hours passed and Carlisle finally came home from the hospital.

"I need everyone down here…" he said as everyone ran down as I just walked.

We sat in the kitchen at our "meeting area". Carlisle had a box of videos, papers, folders, and other items. He looked straight ahead for a while then looked at us. I was sitting right across from him and he tried avoiding my gaze,

"What is it?" Esme asked trying to comfort him.

"When I got to the hospital everyone wasn't happy to see me. I went to my office and one of the doctors were there. Then he told me everything."

"Which was?" Alice asked.

"On January 6th Bella came into the hospital…" I started getting angry and I stared at him trying to calm myself. "She was in because her heart had stopped. She was mumbling all these things about Edward. Of a new world… A new chance.

"They saved her and after a few days in the hospital she threw a fit and killed some people by accident. She cried out your name as she did. Wanting to get to you. Because of the murders she went to jail for a few days then realized the right place for her was the mental institution.

"That's what he told me and then gave me this. Every one of her appointments since she got inside the institution. She's been there for eight months and no improvement yet. She is still the same."

We moved to the living room and Carlisle put in the first one from January 21st. I tried to stay calm with the help from Jasper. Even though, it doesn't help me. She's like this because of me. The video played and we all stared.

_A girl with blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail walked inside the room Bella was in. It looked like a regular check-up room. Shots in the back, cabinets with clothes in them, a few chairs and a bed._

_Bella was curled up in a corner sobbing. The lady pulled her up and made her sit up._

"_What makes you have these reactions if Edward's name comes up?" She didn't say a word and froze at 'Edward'. The lady sighed and grabbed her chin to looked up at her._

"_Answer me." She shook her head and curled up again._

_The lady sighed and went on with questions._

"The doctor told me every meeting was like this until two weeks ago… so she's been like that for 7½ months." He put in that one and we watched.

_Bella was curled in a ball again in the corner and when the therapist came in she forced Bella to get up._

"_So I've just got a report that Charlie Swan, Renee Swan, Angela Weber, Jessica Amber, Mike Zaldivar, Ben Chung, Tyler Crowley, Lauren Conelley, Jacob Black, Billy Black, Sam Uley, Emily Uley, Henry Clearwater, Embry Walts, and Quil Honeycutt are all missing in report. Do you know anything about this? And are there more?"_

_Bella started shaking and gripped her chair. Tears came out her eyes and she started getting really fuming. She stood up and started screaming and yelling._

"_They died! Murdered!" she screamed throwing the chairs and anything she could. "They were killed in front of my eyes!" Bella started throwing everything out of the cabinets. And made holes in the walls. Is that what you want from me? To torture me? You finally got what you want!" A doctor came in and injected her with a shot as she cried out._

Carlisle paused it and I just stared at the screen. It's all my fault. She ended up like this because of my leaving. I said we had to leave for her protection, and Alice is right, I only damaged her even more. I stared down at the floor and closed my eyes. How could I make this mistake?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's Perspective**

They said it's been another month but didn't tell me what day it is. I've been seeing him the past month. His promise still lives and he's fixing the problems. Saving me… us from this world.

I was brought to my appointment and sat on the chair. The therapist came in and tried not to let me see out the door. Not that I was even looking.

She sat in the chair across from me and wrote some things down before speaking.

"What was your relationship with the Cullens?" she asked. I stared at the wall and didn't answer her. "Can you answer me?"

"You tried this many times, what will make me want tell you now?" I said in a low voice.

"Well it's the reason your in here right? Jail didn't do good. You go crazy all of a sudden and kill some of our helpers. Why?"

"Right now… I'd rather be in jail. Then I'd stop killing. It's not my fault…"

"Do you think of yourself as a murderer?"

"Yes… But he tells me why I have to…" I said as low as I could.

"What does he tell you?"

I answered slowly, word by word. "I'm. Living…. Just…." My head started spinning and a white light appeared before me. I stared at it and remembered what Edward told me.

"_Three signs until I come: A white light, Leaving, then the search. Follow them and remember."_

I stood up and followed the light, leading me out the door. My therapist followed me but I kept walking. It went faster and I ran. Then it went through a door and I went inside too. I saw a huge window in front of me and it went towards it. I stood in front of the window and my therapist looked at me.

"Don't jump, Bella," she said as she walked towards me.

"I'm living just to die," I finished my sentence from before and ran through the glass.

I woke up in the hospital room in the institution. Carlisle was helping me and he stopped when I woke up.

"You'll be fine," he said. I sat up and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here for my medical files at the hospital. And then we were asked to come visit." I looked at him and he just told me that others were here too.

"We?"

"Yes… all us Cullens."

"Even Edward?"

"Of course."

"When will I see him?"

"When ever you'd like. He's outside in the garden." But I'm not allowed to go out there. I stood up and so did Carlisle.

"I got it…" I said.

"_These signs happen in less than 24 hours. The next will come soon." _Edward told me.

I walked back towards my room but stopped when Edward came in front of me.

_Keep walking with me. _He said his hand held out. I grabbed it and started walking. We were going up beige stone stairs. A bright white portal opened and revealed a forest. The eclipse shining as the sun. We entered through the portal and came to the meadow. He held my hand tighter and I looked up at him.

"The leaving, this is the start and soon they will come get you. Let's enjoy this while we can," he said and he bent down to kiss me. Our lips brush against each other.

"_Then—_

_I'm sucked into a black hole, limbs flailing, unable to stop or slow down. Free-falling into the darkness, my horrible high-pitched scream the only sound. And just as I'm sure that this fall has no end—it stops. The scream. The fall. All of it. Everything. Leaving me to hang there. Untethered. Suspended. Completely alone in this solitary place with no beginning or end. Lost in this dark dismal abyss with no trace of light coming in. Abandoned in this void, a lost and lonely world of permanent midnight. The horrible realization slowly dawning on me—__This is where I live now._

_A hell with no escape._

_I try to run, scream, cry for help—but it's no use. I'm frozen, paralyzed, unable to speak—completely alone for all of eternity. Purposely held apart from everything I know and love—cut off from everything that __exists__ Knowing I've no choice but to surrender as my mind goes blank and my body limp._

_There's no use in fighting when no one can save me._

_I remain like that, solitary, eternal, a shadowy awareness creeping upon me, tugging from a place just outside of my reach—_

_Until—" __**evermore, Alyson Noel**_

I'm yanked out of that hell and into Edward's arms, relieved to see his beautiful, pained face hovering over me. I cry into his chest as he slowly disappears.

"It's starting. They almost killed you! I'll never stop until we're together. The next sign is coming," he said.

I slowly drifted away from him and back to the real world. Where my pain never ends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in my room with Edward sitting on the edge at the end. When I sat up he turned his head to look at me. I curled up my knees and stared at him.

_The fake. He's there to keep you alive. He knows what happens if you are alive. Remember, you live to die. He wants to use you. _Edward told me but it was so soft and low, barely hearable.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice so low and my throat dry.

"They asked me to come…" he said.

"What more can they do to hurt me?" I whispered my head down.

"Look, I…" I stared at him making myself believe it's the real Edward.

"What? You're sorry, because I know that isn't true."

"No… It's all my fault to why you're here. Look… what I wanted to say is… The only reason I left was to protect you—"

"Protect me?" I almost yelled. "Well if that was your purpose, great job!" I yelled being sarcastic.

"Please, believe me—"

"It's going to take way more than just words to make me believe you… I spent time in jail and now in a mental institution. You created it all!" I rose to a yell, practically a scream. "By your leaving it left me wide open! Available for anyone or any vampire to come right in and kill me! Well what do you think happened to my family and friends! Everyone I knew in my life, laying in front of me as I watched them die!" Tears came off my face as I continued.

"All their bodies surrounding me!" I cried out. "Chained to the floor not able to do anything but hope!" I slowly calmed down but anger was still in the air. Edward stared into my eyes as I did, tears making him a blur. "Hope that at least one of you would come and save them."

"Bella," he said coming in closer. I pushed him away in return and leaned up against the wall.

"No! You're the one who introduced me into the vampires and now they're all over me! Wanting to hurt me all because you told them! You had them figure out one of their vampire friends has a girl who has the best blood they would ever taste!"

Right after I finished the glow appeared again and I followed it wanting to finally leaving, running. Edward came after me and when the portal appeared he came in along with me.

I ran into the real Edward's arms and cried. He rubbed circles in my back and assured me I'll be okay. Then when he looked up and saw the fake Edward he moved me aside.

"Bella, run," he said and started going back. I did as he said and ran into the forest where I'd hide.

I paused when I saw through the trees what was happening. I was confused at who was the real or fake one. They fought with all their force and they knocked down trees.

The trees were getting knocked down with the next coming. Then the wave was coming towards me. I tried running but I was too slow and one collapsed on me. I screamed out in pain. The Edwards came over to me and took the tree off.

"Are you alright," they both said in sync.

"That's it!" one yelled. "I'm tired of this! I just want peace!" He jumped at the other Edward and they went on.

Then one got out a gun and was about to shoot. But with the strength I had left I got up to fall again. He loaded it and got ready to shoot. I tried again and got one step, but when I fell I was able to grab the gun.

I pressed it to my head as I leaned on a tree.

"Do not move!" I yelled when they flinched to come towards me. "Which one is real?"

"I am!" they both yelled.

"Then answer this question… What year was the real Edward born."

"1865!" one yelled.

"1901!" the other said. I looked at the one that said it wrong.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm trying to save you!" I prepared the gun for shooting.

"Tell me the truth!" I said my finger on the trigger. He stared at the gun and my head. Then he bursted out.

"NO! Not by force! You can't die by suicide!" Then he disappeared along with the rest of this world. We came back into my room and I ran into his arms and cried out as much as I had.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay…" he said as he kissed the top of my head. The door opened and when I looked back I saw my therapist looking scared but angry at the same time.

"Looks like we've found why you're here, Bella," she said. I got up and watched her. "Vampires… You, Edward… Looks like you're a new test." I stared at her and got up. Something came over me and I put my hands on her head. Showing her everything and everything that will happen if I'm not there.

She gasped and said her sorry. Then she let us go. Edward and I walked out the institution and I was glad to see the outside again… We kissed then went on our way.


End file.
